


Unexpected

by zestycheck (breathingfire)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, cute and gay, i guess?, just wanted an excuse to write these two assholes being gay, mostly plotless honestly, other characters are mentioned but only those two goobers have speaking lines so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingfire/pseuds/zestycheck
Summary: After a job that gets away from them, Taako comes home to find his boyfriend, who gives him a very unexpected gift.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> honestly is there a pwp tag but for fluff?
> 
> anyway, I might elaborate later on Magnus's adjustment issues 
> 
> this fic is also mostly an excuse to talk about krav headcanons
> 
> not my best, but its cute, so

Taako slunk through the door to the apartment, barely moving from exhaustion. He dropped his keys unceremoniously into the bowl next to him and immediately started shedding his adventuring gear, dropping it onto the floor in a big pile. When he was finally down to just his blouse and shorts, he turned around and finally noticed Kravitz on the couch. “Hey handsome, you're home early,” Taako said, a natural smile forming on his face even as he winced from the pain of it.

Kravitz shrugged a bit. “Bounties came in easier than expected today. Figured I'd take the extra time to come home and surprise you,” he said nonchalantly, but couldn't keep the concern from his expression.

“I'm glad you did,” Taako replied, and sprawled across the couch and across Kravitz's lap, wincing and hissing a couple profanities as he adjusted his position. Up close, Kravitz noticed the dark blooms of bruises and mostly-healed wounds across his body. He gently picked up one of Taako's hands and entwined their fingers, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. “So,” he started, feeling a bit dumb, “how was your day?”

Taako laughed at that, as he expected. Although it was wheezier and more strained than normal, Kravitz was still glad to hear Taako's laugh. “Take a fuckin’ guess. Maggie dragged us off to do a job, 'for old times’ sake’,” he groused. “It was more buckwild than any of us anticipated.”

Kravitz smiled sympathetically. No matter how much Taako groused and complained and said that he only did it for the extra gold (“Looking this good ain't cheap, my dude!”), Kravitz knew that he and Merle went along with it because they were genuinely worried about how poorly Magnus seemed to be adjusting to life post-Bureau. He owned a carpentry shop, and although his friends made sure to visit him, Lup and Carey especially, they were all busy people and Magnus ended up spending most of his days alone. After more than a century of being around other people almost 24/7, the loneliness was not settling well with him.

Taako sighed. “Those asshats got off a couple good shots, and Merle ran out of spell slots. So like, I'll live, _I guess_ , but it still feels like I got kicked in the chest by a horse.”

Kravitz kissed their intertwined fingers. “You're doing a good thing for Magnus, love,” he reminded him. Taako made a vague grunting noise and looked away, embarrassed that he was caught _caring_ about other people.

“Come here,” Kravitz said, bending down and lifting Taako's head up to kiss him. After taking a moment to enjoy watching Kravitz lean down awkwardly, Taako took the hint and sat up. He moved to straddle him for easier makeouts, only wincing silently. Kravitz took a moment to enjoy Taako's mouth, tongue ever-inviting, even with his palpable exhaustion. Then he started moving, kissing the corner of Taako's mouth, then his jawbone. As Kravitz started trailing kisses down his neck, he began to hum; Taako recognized it as one of the songs Kravitz had started to compose in his down time. He tugged at Taako’s blouse slightly until he found the biggest bruise, starting at his sternum and covering most of his ribs, with a mostly-healed gash on top. He could feel there wasn't any broken bones, but it still probably hurt like hell.

Lazily drawing circles on Taako's back, Kravitz started to whisper the words of the incantation, feeling the tingle of magic on his lips as he brushed them against his lover's chest. Taako sighed contentedly as his eyes fluttered shut, enjoying the sensation of Kravitz rumbling against his chest and the slow relief of pain. When Kravitz pulled back, Taako's copper skin was no longer marred and blotchy with black and blue. Taako moved back a little too, realized it didn't pain him to move, and grinned widely.

“Well,” he said, “I didn't think healing spells were part of the Grim Reaper’s arsenal.”

Kravitz chuckled. “You're right,” he admitted. “They usually aren't. But I figured out recently that I can still access the well of magic I used in life.”

Taako's eyes lit up. “Ooooh, a magic user! Spill the deets! Wait, lemme guess. Obviously not a wizard…” he said, contemplative. “A cleric?”

“Good guess,” Kravitz said, smiling. “But no, I was a bard.”

Taako stared at him for a long moment. Then he burst out laughing, burying his head against Kravitz's chest. Kravitz felt his heart melt at the sound of that lilting, pain-free laugh, even if it was at his expense. “ _Please_ tell me you had the whole stupid getup,” Taako wheezed between laughs.

A bit sheepishly, Kravitz admitted, “I might have had a feathered cap and breeches at one point in my life.”

That just made Taako laugh harder. “I can't imagine _you_ in a bard getup, Mr. Straight-Laced-and-Fancy-Suits.”

Kravitz huffed and mumbled, “That’s the only thing that's straight about me,” and it was just so _unexpected_ that it set Taako off again. This time Kravitz joined in too. Oh Gods, how much he loved this elf; it made his long-dead heart thrum in his chest. Suddenly he just had to get that thought across to him in this very moment, so he leaned in and kissed him tenderly. It kept being broken by giggle fits from both parties, but that didn't stop him.

There was still magic lingering on Kravitz's lips, and Taako could feel the pleasant warm buzz it left. This was a new sensation, for sure, but it wasn't a bad one. Far from it.

When they finally parted, they leaned their foreheads together. “Thank you, Krav,” Taako said, sincere.

“Of course, Taako. I love you,” Kravitz replied seriously, as if that was all the explanation that was needed.

Heat bloomed across Taako's face, and he immediately buried it in the crook of Kravitz's neck. After a moment, though, Kravitz could distinctly hear an “I love you too” mumbled against his neck and Kravitz beamed.

Now that the pain was removed from his body, Taako found he could barely keep his eyes open. He shifted so he was sideways on Kravitz's lap, leaning his side on his boyfriend's chest. Fighting back a yawn, he mumbled, “I'll repay you in the morning, hot stuff.”

Kravitz raised his eyebrows and smiled down at him. “Repay?”

“Oh, you know,” Taako returned tiredly, giving his best flirtatious wink under the circumstances. He saw Kravitz's cheeks and ears flush and chuckled contentedly before leaning his head on Kravitz's shoulder. As soon as he was fully leaning against the reaper, Taako was out cold.

Kravitz blinked a couple times at the sleeping elf. He snapped his fingers a few times, making sure Taako really was asleep; he did not react at all. Kravitz shook his head, content smile in his face over how _cute_ his boyfriend was. He carefully scooped up the sleeping elf and carried him upstairs to their shared bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> making sexuality jokes is literally my favorite pastime tbh
> 
> the fic where krav actually discovers he can use non-divine magic isn't actually up yet ~~because i hate editing~~ but i didn't really have the opportunity to really talk about it in detail there anyway, because pacing
> 
>  
> 
> feel free to follow my taz tumblr [@zestycheck](https://zestycheck.tumblr.com)


End file.
